Secundo Fore
by Manawa
Summary: Seeing the error of his ways Severus Snape has been given a second chance. What will happen when he meets Harry Potter for the first time second time round? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Secundo Fore

Chapter 1

Severus Snape stood in front of Albus Dumbledore his head lowered his hands hidden trembling in the pockets of his robes. The normal stoic appearance gone from the young twenty one year old. No one could know what he had done his life would be forfeited by a kiss from the dementors in Azkaban. Not that he was afraid of death for surely he deserved no less for his stupidity. However the headmaster seem to think otherwise. He had hoped that the boy would have not fallen for the promises that Voldemort, had promised him, for he had a great future before him. The world was his oyster, yet anger lead him down the wrong path.

There was a knock on the door before Minerva McGonagall stepped in, behind her an elderly man who looked confused at being called to see the headmaster. It had been twenty five years since his only daughter Eileen step through the doors for the last time.

"Ah Sidley do come in." Severus' head snapped up looking at the man who he had never met.

The man frowned as he stared at Severus wondering who he was until his eyes finally met the young man's. Taking a step back he shook his head. There was no mistaking who he was.

"What is the meaning of this Headmaster. Why bring me here this evening? For I am sure I have no wish to hear if it has anything to do with this…" he waved his hand up and down in front of Severus.

"Now, Sidley really? Severus is in need of your assistance and since you are the only living family he has left."

"He is no family of mine." Sidley Prince made to leave, only to be stopped by the door slamming before he could reach it.

"Grandfather." Severus whispered.

Sidley closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had loved his only child, his darling Eileen who showed promise of being a fine potions mistress, only for her to fall for the idiotic muggle Tobias Snape. No matter the threats he had made to her she chose the muggle leaving him alone and depressed. Her decision was final, she was no longer welcomed in his home nor was her heirs. He had regretted that day ever since, but his stubborn pride refused to allow him to seek his daughter out.

Now here standing before him was the man who was his only family. He wasn't the most pleasant of looking men but he was none the less a man who was his blood.

"Again Dumbledore, why have you called me?"

"You have been offered a chance to be a grandfather." Albus held up his hand before the wizard could speak out again. "Young Severus has seen the error of his ways at which I will not go into detail tonight. However I believe you both could gain so much from this chance I am offering you and your grandson."

The headmaster went to his desk opened a drawer and pulled out a small bottle in which contained a blue-green swirling potion. Severus of course knew what it was immediately and fear ran through his entire body that no one could miss. His grandfather however looked none the wiser.

"Albus you can't be serious?" Minerva gasped her hand clasped over her heart.

"Indeed I am. I feel the only way to protect him from what would to become of him."

"I would rather take the kiss." Severus hissed.

"Can someone kindly explain what in Merlin's name is going on!?" Sidley Prince shouted.

"A new start. This is a potion your grandson prepared some years ago. Eileen's talent it would seem was passed down to her son. Severus would you care to explain to your grandfather exactly what it is?" Dumbledore asked looking at the young man.

Severus looked anywhere but at the three people in the room. "The taker of this potion will take them back to their infancy. Giving that person a second chance in life. Or it could be seen as a punishment." Severus turned to face the Headmaster. "Sir, please no. I can't go through with my childhood again."

"Are you telling me that he would become a baby? Sidley was trying to get his head around all of this. Even a full blooded wizard was shocked at such a thing.

"Depending on the amount he drinks depends on how old he would deage if you like to call it. I think perhaps two would be a good age for him." Albus smiled.

"What would happen if I refuse to take him?" Sidley asked.

"Then I would have no choice but, hand him over to the fate of the ministry who would no doubt give him the kiss."

Mr Prince looked between his grandson and the headmaster waiting for one of them to tell him it was all a big joke and hoped he had enjoyed the laugh. Yet he saw that they were deadly serious.

How he missed his daughter, what he would do to see her again and beg her to stay with him. However he had been advised some years ago that she died from failed liver believed to be from her server drinking. Severus was only a slip of a boy at the time.

Sidley had hidden in the back of the church as he watched the few people listen to the minister say kind words about her. He knew straight away that the man knew nothing of her. He saw Tobias Snape sitting in the front in what looked like second hand clothes not even black. Beside him he saw black haired boy no older than fourteen sitting beside him. He wished he would turn so he could see his face however it never happened though. He slipped away before the service had finished and made his way home to his large empty house and mourned a second time the loss of his daughter.

Here now stood his grandson the young boy he had only seen from behind once. Albus was right they both could be given a second chance. He looked at his grandson and saw so much more of his mother in him than he cared to admit. The long elegant fingers, the slim build the ink black hair. But the most prominent thing about Severus was his nose. Unconsciously Sidley Prince rubbed his own large Roman nose.

Once again he looked into the eyes of his grandson and saw many emotions. The most obvious was fear.

"You say two, may I ask why that age?"

"You may. However I won't say. Now Sidley I must have your answer as I can't hold off the aurors much longer. They have entered the grounds." Albus said.

Taking one last look at his grandson Sidley Prince gave a small nod.

"Very well perhaps we should go to the infirmary so that he can be laying down. Albus looked at Severus. "I know you will be happier my boy. I very much look forward to seeing you again soon."

Albus lead them all down to the infirmary where Poppy seemed to be expecting them. She asked that Severus remove all his clothes before she gave him the potion. Severus didn't miss the small clothes sitting on the end of the bed and shuddered. He refused to let the others see the fear and tears in his eyes and quickly stripped before Poppy pulled the screen away.

"It shouldn't hurt." Poppy said handing him the potion.

"I know I made it." the young wizard snapped taking the potion from the mediwitch and knocking it back before he could think any more about it.

Laying down he closed his eyes as the now four people watched him. It seemed to happen so fast, one minute there lay a young man just in his twenties and now lay a toddler no more than two crying, his arms failing looking confused as to why all the strange people was staring at him.

Poppy quickly picked up the distraught child and began to dress him. Dumbledore smiled at the boy. Minerva had to admit to herself that he was an adorable child having already seen him as a student growing up. She hoped that Albus knew what he was doing. He would be attending Hogwarts once again. The same year as Harry Potter if nothing else in less than a decade things were going to become interesting in the walls of the school.

"I have taken the liberty of sending a few elves with things you will be needing to begin with Sidley. I wish you both well." Albus watched as the elderly wizard took his now calm grandson from Poppy's arms and and bounced him in his arms in comfort. The young Severus pulled on the old man's beard before sticking his thumb in his mouth and resting his head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those that reviewed :3**

Chapter 2

The platform of 9 ¾ was bustling as parents helped their children onto the train with their trunks. Some already wearing their school robes ready to start their school year. Only one boy was standing alone looking around his eyes wide as he watched. In a quiet corner an old wizard was holding a young boy's face in his wrinkled hands brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

"Now, now Severus. Remember no tears today. It's a great day for you." he smiled kindly.

"I know grandfather. I just worry leaving you on your own."

The old wizard chuckled and kissed his grandson's forehead. He thanked his lucky stars, that he had been given another chance at getting to know the child. Even in his later years he had never felt so young since before his daughter turned her back on him. Yes, Sidley Prince was very content. He had brought up his grandson knowing he was loved and cared for.

"I will be fine, my boy. Now hurry, you don't want to miss the train now do you?" Sidley kissed his grandson's forehead again and watched as he went to the back of the train to find a compartment.

As he turned to wave he accidentally bumped into a boy who was struggling with his own trunk and owl.

"Sorry!"

"Do you want some help?" Severus asked his gaze on the beautiful white owl who hooted her annoyance.

"If you don't mind. I'm Harry by the way Harry Potter." Severus' head snapped up.

Of course he had heard about the boy-who-lived. There wasn't a witch or wizard in the world who didn't know the name. Harry who was holding his hand out was just lowering it worried he had done something wrong when suddenly it was grasped in Severus' hand.

"Severus Prince." he said just as the whistle blew for the final warning. "Come on, we will have to hurry."

Severus grabbed the cage and one side of Harry's trunk and helped him on. His grandfather had already shrunk his own trunk for him which was in his robe pocket. When they got to Hogwarts he would be able to enlarge it himself since he would be allowed to use magic finally.

They both managed to weave through the crowd finding an empty compartment just as the train doors closed. In all the excitement Severus forgot all about his grandfather and it wasn't until they were pulling away he saw the old wizard standing by a redheaded couple and a little girl with the same bright red hair. Carefully putting the owl cage on the seat he opened the window and waved at his grandfather promising to write the moment he got to his bed that night.

When he turned he saw Harry trying to put his trunk on the rack. Being so short though he wasn't having much luck. Being almost a foot taller Severus didn't have the same problem and pushed it up with ease before both boys slumped into the seat below just as the compartment door opened and a red head boy asked if he could join them.

"Can I sit in here?" he asked already dragging his trunk in.

"Suppose." Severus shrugged guessing that he was the son of the people who were standing by his grandfather since he too had the bright red hair.

Neither Harry or Severus helped the boy since he seemed to have no trouble with his trunk placing it up on the rack. When he sat down he stared at Harry for a long time.

"You do know it's rude to stare." Severus growled.

"Bloody hell, your Harry bloody Potter!"

Severus rolled his eyes and looked at his new friend. "How, how do you know." Harry asked.

The red head boy lifted his own fringe and pointed to the place where Harry's scar was. Harry's hand went straight to the scar he had and rubbed it his cheeks flamed bright red.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, and you are?" he said lifting his right eyebrow at Severus who still wore a scowl on his forehead.

"Severus Prince." he turned to Harry and shrugged when the boy still stared at Harry.

"So what house are you wanting to get in? I'm going into Gryffindor like everyone else in my family." he puffed out his chest. Severus scoffed and shook his head.

"I thought it was a school." Harry said quietly looking confused.

"It is the greatest school in Great Britain some say in the world." Severus explained. "There are four houses and they become like your family in a way. That is what grandfather says anyway. My grandfather was in Ravenclaw and my mother was in Slytherin."

"Bloody snakes." Ron hissed.

"Shut up Ron." Harry growled.

"Sorry." Ron went red in the face including his ears.

"What are the other house you said there was four."

"Hufflepuff, you don't want to get in that house though." Severus said looking over at Ron who nodded in agreement.

"Why are they bad?" Harry asked.

Ron and Severus spent the next few hour's explaining everything they knew about Hogwarts and what they were going to learn while they were there. Neither of them could believe that no one had told Harry anything and he had only learnt on his eleventh birthday that he was even a wizard.

When the compartment door slammed open all three boys jumped. Severus was the first to react and pulled out his wand pointing it at the bushy haired girl looking on the floor as though she had lost something. When she looked up she glared at Severus before shaking her head and folding her arms making it clear she wasn't threatened by him. Harry who was standing behind his new friend pulled the young boys arm down to lower his wand.

"Have you seen a toad. Neville's lost his." she ignored everyone and kept looking on the floor.

"No. Now leave us alone." Ron said grabbing something out of his pocket that turned out to be a rat.

"Rude." she stepped out and slammed the door shut behind them.

"You better change, we'll be arriving soon." Severus said noticing the countryside changing.

* * *

When Harry saw Hagrid, he smiled and waved at the giant, who was calling all first years to follow him down to the awaiting boats. Again Severus helped his new friend put his trunk down and went to join the others lining up to get on the boats. When Harry saw Hogwarts for the first time he couldn't help but gasp. Harry watched horseless carriages take the older students towards the castle. Getting on the boat with Ron and Severus they tried to cover themselves as the rain started to come down heavily onto them.

All first years stared at the castle in awe. Even Severus who had seen pictures in his History of Hogwarts book, couldn't deny it was more magnificent than he imagined. Ron grumbling stomach was heard over the oohs and aahs making both his new friends to laugh and roll their eyes at him. Shrugging Ron pulled out his last chocolate frog who escaped into the lake never to be seen again. The three new friends burst into laughter almost capsizing their boat. The only other person in their boat shook her head.

"Boys."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall tutted when she saw the 40 or so wet and cold 11 year old's dripping water on the castle stone floors. With a swish of her wand they all felt warmth as their clothes dried and steam rose from their bodies as they skin warmed up along with their clothes. Once satisfied that they were no longer wetting the floor she lead them into the hall having explained the sorting hat to them all.

Severus, Harry and Ron stayed at the back instead of being jostled in the throng of their new fellow year mates. The moment they stepped through the massive doors they halted and stared up at the ceiling. Thousands of burning candles seemed to float in mid-air lighting the who of the enchanted night sky. This one however wasn't raining like the one outside.

"Come along you three, no dawdling." McGonagall snapped making the boys run to catch up with the rest of the group.

"What if we aren't in the same house?" Harry whispered over the cheers from the Gryffindor table as Neville Longbottom went to join them.

"We'll find each other." Severus assured his new friend just as Harry's name had been called out.

The hall went silent as the hat was put on Harry Potter's head. Severus let out a snort as his friend was half hidden under the sorting hat. Ron was going red in the face trying to keep from laughing out loud, only to be hit in the ribs by a Slytherin perfect in warning.

"Why's it taking so long?" Ron whined five minutes later when the hat still hadn't yelled out Harry's new house name.

"I don't know." Severus muttered worried for his friend. Even the teachers seemed worried.

It was another half hour before the headmaster made his way to the front of the stool and quietly talked to the hat. No one could hear what Dumbledore or the hat were talking about even when Severus and Ron pushed closer to try and listen. The hat was suddenly taken off Harry's head and Harry was ushered to the side. The students all started talking above one another the room getting louder and louder.

"Silence." The headmaster yelled. "Let us continue so we can enjoy the feast."

Severus looked at Harry who was refusing to look up at anyone. When his own name was called out the former potions master stopped and patted his friend's shoulder. Harry looked up and gave him a weak smile.

" _Severus Prince we meet again."_

"Pardon?"

" _Ahh no memory. A much happier boy it seems. Where to put you?"_

" _With Harry. Why isn't he in a house, hat?"_

" _You want to stay with Mr Potter?"_

" _Yes, he's my friend."_ Severus sat up straighter. " _He needs someone to look after him."_

" _Like Mr Potter you would do well in any house Mr Prince."_

" _Of course. Although not Hufflepuff."_

" _Not Hufflepuff you say…. Hmm. Very well." The hat opened his mouth….._

TBC

 **I'm still deciding which house to put the boys into. Although they won't be in Hufflepuff cos I just can't imagine either of them being in there. Any thoughts?**


End file.
